


Cherry & Ribbon Socks

by vrtualwaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtualwaifu/pseuds/vrtualwaifu
Summary: In her last year at Karasuno, (y/n) never thought she’d find herself slowly falling for the infamous blonde volleyball coach - or better yet, for him to feel the exact same way.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Cherry & Ribbon Socks

**Author's Note:**

> P.S the age gap is (18-26) which makes the reader completely legal.

At the fine age of 26, Keishin Ukai never saw himself as the type of man coaching a bunch of whiny teenagers on a volleyball team, all the while still working as a full-time cashier at his family’s store. But one thing he never imagined himself being obsessed with was his undying infatuation of...you. 

He loved the way you came to school every morning fresh out of bed; a slight ruffle to your (h/c) locks, rosey flushed cheeks and pink plump lips that were coated in the finest hint of glitter gloss that you always seemed to carry on you. 

You were an angel in disguise. A naughty angel that he wished to proclaim as his. 

Keishin knew it was wrong. For god sakes you were still just a little girl (well not really) - but in his eyes you were his little girl that needed to be ravaged by his tongue, his fingers, his cock and his words. 

~~~

Sitting on the bus for almost over an hour and half, Ukai groaned at the feeling of pins and needles buzzing through his legs. He couldn’t wait to get to the hotel so that he could take a long hot shower and sleep his fatigue away. 

Training camp was scheduled for the next two weeks, and the rowdy yelling of the boys at the back showed just how excited they were to catch up with their friends from team Nekoma and Furudate. 

With the slight pang growing at the back of his head, the blonde sighed at how irritating Tanaka and the tangerine haired boy were being. Closing his eyes, he slumped back against the hard cushion of his chair - trying to block out the noise. 

Over the bunch of annoying voices, he could hear your giggle travelling from the seat behind him. You had been asked to join the boys training camp to help out with catering the food and management along with Kiyoko and Yachi. 

The way your soft giggles made the slight pain of the blonde’s growing headache simply go away, relaxed him. Sensing his body succumbing to sleep, thoughts of you infiltrated his mind. 

Pictures of your glossy lips and angelic smile made the older man grin in his restless sleep. 

“So wait, you’ve never had sex before (y/n)?”

Shaking your head at the raven haired goddess beside you, a slight blush creeped onto your cheeks. It was true that you were still a virgin, but that didn’t mean your mind was. The thing was that you were saving yourself in hopes for the scruffy blonde haired man in front of you that was currently sweating bullets and trying to hide his hardening cock that was slightly poking against his slacks. 

Thoughts of your bare body coming undone underneath him, covered in his marks made his cock twitch. Now that he found out about your virginity, he craved to pop your cherry and to claim you as his own and as your first. 

As Yachi and Kiyoko chattered about their own things, you found your eyes drifting off towards the blonde man that sat a few rows in front of you - a slight smirk forming on your pure face. 

~~~

“One bed?”

Arriving at the hotel, everyone was situated with their rooms. Teams in one big room, and the staff with seperate rooms in pairs. Thinking that you were going to be with Kiyoko or Yachi - you were fortunately but unfortunately placed with none other than the coach himself. 

Thinking your luck was going well, you both stood in the middle of the room with only ONE bed when there were clearly meant to be two. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Kieshin pulled out his phone and dialed up the front desk for an extra futon. Dropping your bags, you flopped down onto the soft duvet - body succumbing to the desirable comfort. 

Your (e/c) orbs studied the man before you, picking up on the little things that you so often missed when you find yourself staring at him; such as the way his jaw clenches when he gets mad, and how his muscles flex in his tight t-shirts. Just thinking about him made your pussy clench and throb. 

Shaking his head, Keishin let out a frustrated sigh before hanging up and chucking his phone onto the bed. Watching it bounce and eventually landing near your sock covered feet - you bit your plump lip as you watched the man before you run his long fingers through his blonde hair, his head band falling off in the process. 

Smirking, you asked innocently; “Is everything okay, Sir?”

Eyes opening and breath choking on the pet name, Keishin remained calm as he turned to look at you - so innocently splayed out on the white comforter. But what really caught his attention was the way you were playing with your sock as you skimmed your foot up and down along the baby pink frills and ribbon. 

Clearing his throat, he reached a hand into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled at his pack and lighter. Your eyes were entranced by the way he licked his lips before placing the stick in his mouth and lighting it up - the slight puff of smoke being blown into the air. 

As you continued watching, your intrusive thoughts made your thighs clench together at the hot arousal forming below your skirt. Oh how you wanted him to burn that cigarette onto your thigh, leaving a mark that will scar you for years on end. 

“There’s no more futons. Looks like we will be sharing.” 

Gasping at his words, the way he said it so casually - like there was nothing wrong with a teacher sleeping with a student - scared you...in a good way. Chuckling at the faint blush that formed on your cheeks, the blonde haired man walked his way over to the bed. Feeling the bed dip beneath you, your heart banged against your chest as he crawled towards you, hovering over your face. 

Licking his lips once again as he looked into your (e/c) eyes, he sucked in some more of his cigarette before blowing the smoke lightly at your face. 

“I’m only joking, Sweetheart.”

~~~

The sun had finally set as the once honey burnt sky was now covered with a crystal of stars and navy blue. 

The dinning room was filled to the brim of the rowdy boys as their voices boomed throughout the room. As you walked around serving them their dinner, you took notice of the lingering eyes that trailed up your legs - stopping at the pleated skirt that you wore so promiscuously. Of course you acted obliviously to the stares, but there were one pair of eyes that sent a shiver down your spine. 

Glancing over at the table on the far opposite end, Amber eyes watched as you made your way over with a smirk on your face. 

Holding the bottle of beer up to his lips, Keishin felt his heart race as you walked ever so graciously towards him and the rest of the staff. Clearing your throat, the group of older men quickly cut off their conversations and turned towards you smiling. Keishin didn’t like that. 

Glaring at them with slanted eyes, he quietly scoffed before taking a sip of the golden liquid. 

“Can I take any plates for you gentlemen?” You cheerily asked, slapping on that picture perfect innocent image that you wore so well. As you began to take some of the dirty plates away that were handed to you, the men gave you their thanks before continuing on with their talking. 

The hairs on the back of your neck coldly stood up as you made your way over to the blonde. He sat away from the group as he quietly swigged on his beer. Stepping beside him, you inwardly chuckled at the way he was ignoring you. 

“Sir?”

Taking notice of the way his brows furrowed, your lips tightened. The tension felt awkward as you picked at the lace of your pleats, waiting for an answer. Seconds went by as you stood there, opening your mouth to say something you were immediately cut off by the blonde abruptly moving his chair back, jumping as it hit the wall behind him - and standing up. 

With his body towering over you, you took notice of how tense his muscles were. Wearily looking up into his eyes - gasping at how dark his pupils were, a little bit of you felt aroused at how scary and intimidating he looked.

However, what was coursing throughout Keishin’s mind and body was a rage of jealousy. The amount of eyes that gawked at you all night made his blood boil - he didn’t have a right to but god you were making things so hard for him. The way you twirled and let your hips sway as you walked down the row of tables made him want to bend you over on one and just fuck you senseless in front of everyone - it was like an itch that he couldn’t scratch. 

Staring down into your doe like eyes, he sucked in a deep breath hoping to calm down his rage. 

“I’m heading out for a smoke. Bed is yours.” He simply said.

Handing you the key to your room, you grabbed it out of his hands with no questions asked. The feeling of your cold finger tips skimming against his own was like an electric shock being sent throughout his body. 

With the cold metal in your hands, you watched as the man of your dreams walked his way out of the building - a hand roughly running through his hair.

~~~

Smoking out the last few puffs of the cigarette, Keishin sighed watching the white cloud float out into the cool night air. Everyone else had turned in for the night whereas the staff were down at the local bar. Turning down the offer that he ever so genuinely needed, the young coach stated that he wasn’t feeling the best and was going to rest it out. 

Flicking the bud onto the ground and crushing it with his foot, he decided to be like everyone else and turn in for the night. 

The hallways were quiet as he made his way to his room. Hand on the latch, he sighed at the long awaited night with you by his side. Quietly opening the door, a chill breeze blasted against his face. The window was open as the curtains danced over your sleeping figure. 

Silently groaning to himself, Keishin made his way over to the window and shut it quietly to not disrupt your sleep. Your silent snores filled the empty silence, making a sweet smile form on the older man’s face. 

As he grabbed a pair of sweats and a towel, Keishin made his way over to the bathroom In desperate need of a shower. 

~~~

As the hot water cascaded down his body, he sighed at the instant relief and pleasure of the heat burning his body. Letting his arms outstretch against the tiled wall in front of him, he let the water run down his body for a couple of more minutes before hopping out and drying off. 

Towel tied around his waist, he quickly brushed his teeth before drying his dripping wet hair that stained the tiles below him. Jumping at the creaking sound of the door being opened, a hand instantly went to the towel as he flickered his eyes over to the petite figure that stood before him. 

There you stood in nothing but your frilled socks and a loose fitted tee that draped around your petite figure like a gown. You looked cute.

Rubbing your tired eyes, you studied his body like a painting; drooling at the sight of water droplets running down his toned abs. Biting your plump lip, you felt no shame in taking your eyes off of him. He was a man made from god himself. 

Noticing your lingering eyes, he spat out the gargled water in his mouth. “What are you still doing up? It’s late.” Keishin sternly asked as he wiped his mouth with the wash cloth on the railing. 

Mesmerised by the way his arms flexed as he pushed back his wet hair, you could feel the slick between your legs growing wetter by the minute. “I was waiting for you, Sir.” Clenching your thighs to relieve some of the pressure, your body flushed as he stalked towards you, face inches apart. 

“Why, Babydoll?” he asked, smirking at your flushed state as he tilted your chin up by his two fingers.

“Because..” you started, your hand reaching up and trailing down from his chest. “I’ve been dying for this.” Stopping at the faint hard bulge gradually forming behind the towel, your eyes never left his. 

With his chest rising and falling rapidly, Keishin instantly pulled you face up and smashed his lips against your own - your body colliding against the wall. Moaning into the kiss, the feeling of his rough hands craning your head back as he planted messy kisses down the side of your neck - sucking at the skin as if his life depended on it. 

Pulling his head back to look at you, the blonde asked, “What do you want?”

Staring into his eyes as your body and mind tried to comprehend with what was happening, you simply said;

“You...All of you, Keishin.”

~~~

“Oh fuck, Keishin!”

Whining out at the way his lips sucked on your glistening folds, you didn’t expect for the night to turn out like this. The white moonlight shined down on his body as it pierced through the stain glass window. 

A groan left his lips as your hands tugged on his hair, eliciting another loud moan out of your mouth as the vibrations made your pussy walls clench around his tongue that was swirling deep inside of you, stretching you out. 

Whining at the loss of his lips, a rough hand covered your mouth. “Thin walls, babygirl. Stay quiet.” Keishin softly panted against your ear, his hot breath making your back arch - your breasts kissing the air.

Bringing his lips down to your chest sucking on one of your perked nipples, his fingers trailed down your valley of breasts - stopping at the sopping entrance of your wet cunny. 

“Keishen..please..” You softly whined as his rough fingers teased along your wet folds, sliding up and down. Keeping his lips tight around your nipple, he glanced up to find nothing but tears in your eyes. Fuck you were such a little whore, and all for him too. 

Placing the pad of his thumb on your clit, you moan as he pressed down all while slowly sinking a slender finger inside of your gummy walls. Turning your head into the pillow at the feeling of being stretched, your bit your teeth into the cotton - muffling your sweet moan. 

curling his finger inside of you, you swore that you could feel yourself cumming already. Amber eyes watched as your cream covered his finger, making his cock twitch at the delicious sight. 

Sensing that you were stretched enough for another digit, Keishin cautiously stuck another finger inside, all the while watching your face for any pain. Pumping his fingers at a fast pace, he could tell that you were close by the way your wet walls contracted around his fingers, sucking them in.

Feeling him reach that certain spot inside of you, you began to hump your hips against his hand as the knot in your stomach started to come undone. 

“Fuck! I-I’m cumming!” 

Smirking at the way you bit your hand to muffle your moans, Keishin sped up his pace - finger fucking you throughout your high. 

Feeling yourself coming down, your eyes began to feel heavy at your pent up orgasm finally being released. Lolling your head to the side, a soft chuckle left your lips. 

Keishin felt proud that he could just finger you to sleep, but then again - virgins were easy to please. Glancing over at the clock on top of the dresser, the glowing letters burned into his eyes that it was currently 2 in the morning. They had been going at this for so long, and he wasn’t intending to stop. 

Bringing himself up onto his elbows, his body hovered over your sweaty one. “You tired, Princess?”

Lightly shaking your head at the man above you, you brought a hand up to cup his cheek. As he pressed a gentle kiss to your palm, you instantly felt yourself being turned over onto your stomach - sighing at the feeling of his kisses being pressed against the curve of your back. 

Stopping at your ass, Keishin rubbed a calloused hand over the plump cheek before lifting it up into the air and bringing it down against the soft muscle - leaving an intense red mark on your skin. Burying your head deeper into the cushion, you let out a choked moan. 

“Fuck me, Sir! I want your cock buried inside of me, please!” Turning your head to the side, you pleaded out to the blonde as he soothingly rubbed the red mark. 

Those words and eyes that were begging for him to fuck the life out of you, were enough for him to do exactly what you asked. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” He growled as leaned back on his heels to allow you to move your legs apart. 

Your tired eyes watched him as he grabbed onto his cock, poking it at your entrance. Moaning at the hot feeling of the tip poking at your tight opening, your eyes instantly opened with a new wave of arousal coursing through your body as he spat onto his large cock. Fuck, that was hot.

With one hand holding his spit covered cock at your entrance and the other beside your head, Keishin hovered over your body - bringing his lips down to your ear. “Stop me if it’s too much, okay Princess?”

Nodding your head, your face scrunched up at the feeling of his warm cock sliding into you - claiming your innocence. 

A soft sigh left the blonde’s lips at the pleasurable feeling of your virgin pussy completely taking him for what he was worth. Opening his eyes to look down at you, he noticed a small tear rolling down your cheek. Stopping his hips rom moving any further, Keishin leaned down on his elbows - his face inches away from yours. 

“You okay?” he asked, peppering soft kisses against your face. Fluttering your eyes open, you wrapped a shaking hand around his wrist - signalling him that you wanted to be held. 

intertwining your fingers together, he waited patiently for your answer. Keishin has fucked many girls in the past, he wasn’t some horny little boy that didn’t care about what you were feeling or thinking and was only doing this for him - he had control. 

After a couple more minutes, you wiggled your hips to let him know that he could move - the pain now turning to pleasure. Moving his hips forward so that his tip met your hilt, you softly moaned at the feeling of his cock touching the opening of your cervix. He was so big for your small body, but you didn’t care. You have been wanting this since the first moment you had laid your eyes on him. 

Slowly sliding himself out of your gummy walls until only the tip was in, Keishin slammed his hips against your cheeks - your thirsty moans were like music to his ears. 

“Fuck baby, You’re so fucking tight!” He groaned as he brought a hand down to grip your hip - which was surely going to leave bruises in the morning. 

Finally setting a pace that was best suited for you, Keishin roughly pounded himself into your pussy - abusing it and making it his. 

The intense feeling of his cock head hitting all the right spots inside you made you moan out hysterically. Lifting your hips slightly to bring a hand down to your lower stomach, you whined at the way you could feel his cock moving inside of you. 

A row of curses and heavy pants filled the room as the sound of the bed creaking and skin slapping blocked out the silence. From how loud you were both fucking, at least someone would have woken up.

Pulling himself up from your body, Keishin grabbed onto the head board in front of you both, with his hand still firmly gripped onto your hip. Rutting his hips against your soaping pussy, he watched as your cream covered his cock every time he pulled out. 

The familiar knot inside the pit of your stomach was on the brink of snapping as you moved your hips back and forth to meet with his own - letting him take you deeper and harder. 

“I-I’m cum....I’m-” 

Keishin knew what you were trying to say just by the way your walls clenched down on his cock, squeezing him tightly and milking him dry. 

“Let go, baby..I’ve got you.” He panted as he leaned his body down on top of yours - his sweaty chest against your back. As he continued to pound himself into your cunny, you screamed into the pillow once you felt yourself come undone. 

Raking a hand up behind his neck and pulling him down towards you as you bucked your hips up against his own, your juices spilled all over his cock. 

Fucking you throughout your high, Keishin bit down onto your shoulder as he continued to move his cock inside of your creamed cunt. “Gonna fuck a baby into you, Princess? Is that what you want?” 

A soft whine left your lips at his dirty words. You didn’t know if it was the sex but fuck that sounded so good - Dropping out of school and having this man’s baby was like a dream you ever so desperately wanted. 

“Fuck baby..I’m cumming!” 

Sloppily thrusting himself inside of you, a silent moan left your lips at the satisfying feeling of his seed spurting inside of you - coating your walls white and claiming yourself as his little whore. 

Fucking the last bit of his cum into you, his thrusts slowly came down to a halt as he brought his drained body down beside your own - his cock still buried deep inside of you. 

Curling a hand around your waist, Keishin brought you close to his chest as he planted a sweet kiss behind your ear. 

“Be mine?” he whispered against your ear, panting softly. 

Smiling at his words, you snaked your hand down to your tummy and laced your fingers with his own - sighing at the warm feeling of his cum planted inside of you. 

“I was always yours.”


End file.
